Marian Mallon
Marian Mallon is the main antagonist of Dead Rising 2: Case West. She a wheelchair-bound woman who works for The Phenotrans Corporation, and serves as the director for the Phenotrans Facility. In the game credits, she is referenced as "The Director," but it isn't clear if she's the director of Phenotrans itself, or just the facility. Background Marian Mallon has a zombie bite-mark on her left cheek, which has seemingly never healed. She claims that her infection is irrelevant, in that she doesn't need Zombrex anymore as she was cured by an actual antidote for the parasite. Whether this is true or just a bluff remains to be seen. Most of her background is shrouded in mystery, with only a few small tokens of her life found in the Director's Office. She exhibits an extreme misanthropic personality, stating that since the greed of humanity is what created the zombie plague in the first place (referring to the research behind Santa Cabeza, which was intended to double the livestock of cattle). As such, the human race deserved the zombie apocalypse. Story Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Marian is responsible for planning the outbreak in Las Vegas and sends Harjit Singh to make it happen. Dead Rising 2: Case West Ms. Mallon isn't encountered until practically the end of the story. When she finally reveals herself, she orders her security guards to take Isabela Keyes hostage, and then sets her security chief, Harjit Singh upon Frank West and Chuck Greene. After Mr. Singh is defeated, Ms. Mallon ridicules the Frank and Chuck for their needless meddling in Phenotrans' affairs, and then initiates the facility's self-destruct sequence. Before departing with an unconscious Isabela, she ominously remarks: "There will need to be another harvest now, you reap what you sow." Trivia *She is the only main antagonist of the Dead Rising series who survives the respective game's events, and so far the only one that the player does not battle. *Her name could be a possible reference to Mary Mallon, better known as Typhoid Mary, a cook who was identified as the first healthy carrier of typhoid fever.﻿ *One portrait in her director's office is of her face, with her scars. There is another portrait of a woman's face as well, who is quite beautiful. It is possible that this is a picture of her before receiving her scars, as there is no other reasonable explanation for why it is there. *She is apparently a fan of Bibi Love, as Marian has a portrait in her office of Bibi Love performing on stage in her leather outfit. This portrait seems to be signed "Bibi" or "Diva", and also near the middle of the picture there seems to be an inserted square picture of someone's face, possibly Marian's. *Two pictures of newspaper clippings are framed in her office. *The first newspaper clipping is the front page of the November 2004 issue of Modern Research. The headline states "Esteemed Doctor Awarded Monroe Medal" with a subtitle of "Leading bionitics doctor overcomes brutal infected attack and goes on to lead biogenetic field". Unknown if this November 2004 newspaper clipping references was the zombie attack that scarred her face, as it wasn't until September 2006 that the Willamette Incident took place to spread the zombie virus. It may be possible that she was present during the Santa Cabeza incident. *The second newspaper clipping is the front page of November 2009 issue of Biotech Newswatch. The headline states "Leading bionetics doctor to become director of new research facility" with subtitle of "Pure research center will drive future innovations of Phenotrans products and profits". Gallery Mallon.jpg Profile 02D.jpg|Marian Mallon's profile info. Profile_02P.jpg|Marian Mallon's profile picture. Office_ClipBlue.png|Nespaper clipping of Modern Research. Office_ClipGreen.png|Newspaper of Biotech Newswatch. Office_Bibi.png|Picture of Bibi Love in Marian Mallon's office. Office_Scar.png|Portrait of Marian Mallon in her office. Office_Beauty.png|Unknown beauty, possibly Marrian before accident. Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Survivors Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters